A Flaming Hero: EPILOGUE
by ripntear
Summary: Just when things finally went smoothly peaceful..Doesn't it mean it's finally over..No..It isn't over..For a new face will appear..New names will be met..A new alliance will be formed and most of all..A new battle will began, in this peaceful world of humans..In between the bond of mankind, and the race, of mechanical intelligent beings...


**Sup! Hey guys this is me ripntear045771 but instead I changed to a new account! Now I'm sure you're wondering about that ending on A flaming hero...Well that chapter 34 was indeed the last chapter and that is how the story ends...but is the fight really over? Are there more to take Talon's place against Overwatch? Well... Like I said on one chapter of the main story on the very last chapter of A flaming hero I will tell my reason why I didn't brought the whole members of the Red team. But instead I decided not to add this on the main story as another chapter and instead I decided to publish this as a single story and this serves as the main epilogue of A flaming hero.**

 **So here is the last part of A flaming hero before my big reveal of surprise enjoy :)**

 _EPILOGUE_

 _Year: 2078_

Somewhere in the reaches of space nothing but the blackness and the countless numbers of stars and of course... The infinite space itself...

On the planets moving around the sun was a floating space shuttle on the moon watching the whole planets around the sun.

A man in an astronaut suit stood inside the shuttle and through the window he watches the stars and the beautiful image of the wide variety of stars.

Standing in the long line corridor while the astronaut watches the view the metallic door behing him slid open and came walking out was another astronaut walking up to him.

"Hey Larry what are you doing here all by yourself?"

The second astronaut asked as he stopped and stood next to his fellow astronaut also watching the view.

Larry smiled and replied eyes still glued on the stars.

"Just watching the view, Frank."

Frank chuckled and turned his head to Larry.

"Hey Larry. You still remember that dream you told me once? About that dream you wanted to be back when you were a kid?"

Larry chuckled as well.

"Become part of Overwatch yes but sadly they're shut down."

Frank shook his head and smiled and responded.

"Not anymore Larry. They're brought back. Two years now."

Larry's face went to a surprise as he turned his head to Frank.

"Wait two years ago? Now? But how?"

"They exposed the largest terrorist organization the world know as Talon. As well as saving millions of lives from Talon's chaotic V3s and more story that people aren't sure how to believe but are all willing to hear as the proof why Overwatch deserved to be brought back again."

"Wow...We sure missed a lot of news and updates on earth."

"For three years being here in the moon yes I agree but later on I received that news from our news system. Now how about we go get some lunch and I'll tell you more about these three confidential Overwatch personnel. They were said to be from the 70s but I'll tell you on the way to kitchen."

The two astronauts then walked to the door where Frank walked out leaving the large window on its own.

True, they may have heard of Overwatch being reactivated two years now and the glorious victory Overwatch did to protect the lives of the innocent but truth to be told that these two astronauts won't be able to see or hear about an odd event about to happen...

Outside the shuttle far away was a large meteor slowly making it's way passing by some of the few planets around the sun.

Outside the meteor were loud static buzzes...an odd yet strangely language...

 _"This iszzzzz...Thiszzz iszzz Ratchetzz...Chief medical officer Ratchetzzz...i have recieved transmission from our commander that the allspark is on a planet called Earth... I'm headed to the said planet to rendezvous with our comrades but if anyone, can hear this transmission... Rendezvous with me and my comrades... I will wish you all nothing more but the best of luck, Ratchet out...Zzzzzz..."_

 **Well I'm supposed to release A Speeding Hero first but since I'm not including on putting A flaming hero on this new account...There's a reason why I changed an account...I got too lazy on going back to my old account and that reason why is because of my grandfather died on June 14... He was a retired police major born in 1941 - 2018 and because of it I lost all motive on writing until recently...Instead, I decided to make a new account and continue my stories as I try to cope in from my lost...**

 **Now about the sequel.. You heard it right, a sequel is about to happen!**

 **Now let me just say real quick that I didn't brought the whole red team because I think they'd have no use in this sequel I'm currently making. Even in A flaming hero. I did the right thing on ending the Red team the way it ended but still they will have robot counterparts on the sequel (Demoman isn't included. He was planned to be a robot in the first story) Now that's my reason why I didn't add them in the first place.**

 **Now with the real red team out of the way I can focus more on the only three red I picked to be in the modern era (Demoman is now included and that makes four) bit even better...The Autobots will take the places of the absent members of the human Red team and ALOT I say it now will replace them... There will be more Autobots than just the first original five so be sure to stay tuned for the upcoming sequel!**

 **Now for my other three fanfics I'm still going to continue all three but I'm gonna stop my left 4 dead fanfic coz I'm planning on doing a rewrite of it. As for my Amazing World of Gumball fanfic I'm going to republish** **it again but this time on this account, and it will be the same way written as same as the first original one no changes though.**

 **For a Speeding Hero I'm about to publish it but aside from my great loss I'm having a hard time working on my fanfics coz if my time being taken by school. So I apologize if I had not published it yet but it will be out before September that's a promise! So for now... To satisfy you readers who loved A flaming hero I decided to release this epilogue and announcing a the sequel for the first fanfic. And also in the sequel there will be more first main characters than just Pyro and Mercy together.**

 **The title is A Flaming Hero: Heroes From The Stars**

 ** _First main characters:_**

 ** _Pyro and Mercy_**

 ** _Optimus Prime_**

 ** _The Wreckers (Topsin, Leadfoot and Roadbuster)_**

 ** _A certain Decepticon *Guess who that would be*_**

 ** _Secondary characters will be said in the Author's note of A Speeding Hero (I'm sorry for keeping you wait)_**

 ** _A Speeding Hero is about to be out and thank you all for waiting patiently_**

 ** _-ripntear_**


End file.
